The Daughter Of Night
by Nozomi Shisou
Summary: Kisuke Urahara has a daughter that he has no idea she exists. Kumori and her mother flee the soul society when Kumori is just a baby. Later when she is older she meets her father, but what happens is totally unexpected.
1. The Daughter Of Night ch1 and ch2

Ch.1

A woman with dark brown hair and pale green eyes, wearing a black shihakusho, a sword at her waist, and a bundle in her arms. She ran into the night, afraid of pursuit, afraid that _he_ would find out. The bundle stirred, making a small cry. The woman stopped and hid soothing the bundles cries.

"Don't cry, I will not let them find you," she said to it. "I will not let them hurt you."

The bundle was in fact a baby girl, with pale green eyes and a small bit of hair that switched between brown and straw colored.

"Oh, what was I thinking," said the woman looking down at the baby in her arms, "getting involved with a captain. Kisuke Urahara, I hope you can forgive me."

Ch.2

"Mom, I'm home," said a ten year old girl with pale green eyes and hair that switched between brown and the color of straw.

"Hello, how was school, Kumori," asked her mother, Taiyou.

"It was fine," replied Kumori, "I got beat up again."

Her mother sucked in a gasp, "are you ok, sweetie," she asked, checking her daughter for any broken bones.

"I'm fine, it's just a few cuts and bruises, you should see the other guys though. I think I broke three ribs on one of them."

Taiyou did not find her daughter's joke funny, but was glad she was in one piece, "ok then, go wash up and do your homework, and I'll call you when dinner's ready."

"Mommy," Kumori asked, "I got beat up because I was talking to a ghost again."

Her mother looked sad at this, Kumori had been able to see ghosts since she was little. Taiyou had hoped to keep her past from her daughter, but it became harder as time progressed. "Don't worry sweetie," she said, "those boys just pick one you because you're different, I know it's hard but you're strong, so don't let them pick on you."

Kumori smiled, her mom always made her feel better. She ran upstairs to start her homework. But she never got the chance. Something exploded down below making the house shake. Kumori ran back downstairs and found her mother trying to stop her from going into the kitchen.

"You can't go in there go back upstairs," said her mother, but it didn't sound like her voice.

Kumori pushed her way past the imposter and into the kitchen. Inside she found half of the furniture torn to pieces and the wall closest to the outside was almost gone. Her mother was outside wearing a black outfit and a sword in her hands. Taiyou was staring at something, while blood ran down from a cut above one eye and a wound on the left side of her chest. Kumori moved closer to the opening in the wall and saw the thing that had hurt her mother. It was a monster, with a white face and a hole in its chest. One of its arms was missing from which blood flowed. It turned its head and looked right at Kumori.

Taiyou turned and when she saw her daughter she shouted, "Kumori run, get away from here."

But Kumori could not, she was frozen with fear. Fear of the monster and fear for her mothers' safety. The monster charged toward her, pushing her mother aside. It almost had her when Taiyou jumped in the air and stabbed her sword right through the monsters head. Slowly it disappeared, and Kumori's' mother fell to the ground.

Kumori ran to her mother and dropped to her knees next to her, pulling her mother close. She started to cry, her shoulders shaking and her throat burning, saying, "don't leave me, please don't leave me."

Taiyou smiled at her and closed her eyes. Just then Kumori knew what she had to do. She closed her eyes and said the one word that kept repeating itself in her head, "keikatsu." A bright blue and green light appeared. Kumori opened her eyes and right in front of her, her mother's wounds were healed. That was the last thing she saw before she passed out.


	2. The Daughter Of Night ch3

Ch.3

When Kumori woke up, she was in her bed room, her undone homework pilled on her desk. She looked around dazed, and then she remembered her mother. She jumped out of bed and ran downstairs into the kitchen.

"Are you that eager for breakfast, Kumori," Taiyou asked.

"Mom, you're ok," Kumori asked, hugging her.

"Yes, thanks to you," her mother replied.

Kumori looked up at her and asked, "What do you mean?"

"I have something I need to tell you," Taiyou started, "about your farther."

Kumori sucked in her breath. Her mother never talked about her farther, because her mother said that he might hurt them if he found out about Kumori.

"Your farther and I are called soul reapers," Taiyou started to explain.

"What are those," Kumori asked, like any curious child.

"The way I was dressed last night is the traditional dress for soul reapers. We carry swords called Zampaku-to; each one is unique to its wielder. A soul reapers job is to kill hollows."

"You mean that monster you fought last night," Kumori asked.

"Yes, it's called a hollow; we fight them to protect the living. We also have to protect a place called the soul society, which is where most soul reapers live. In the soul society we are trained to fight hollows and other enemies. We learn how to fight with our Zampaku-to, hukada, and kido," Taiyou continued.

"I know hukada is where you attack the enemy with no weapons except your own hands, but what is kido, Kumori asked.

"It's what you used last night to heal me," answered her mother, "kido can be used to attack as well. I will teach you several spells so you can protect yourself and those around you if I'm not there, also I'm not sure if you will be able to use a Zampaku-to."

"So I get to learn magic and fight these hollow monsters," Kumori asked.

"Yes, you will need to be able to defend yourself when I'm not around," replied Taiyou.

"Cool," Kumori exclaimed, "when can we start?"

This surprised her mother but she recovered quickly, and asked, "how about this afternoon, when you get home from school?"

"Can't wait," Kumori said getting a bowl of cereal. And so it began.


	3. Chapter 4

Ch.4

Three years later Taiyou disappeared leaving Kumori by herself. Two years after that, when Kumori was fifteen, she moved to the city of Karakura. Today was her first day of high school at Karakura high. As soon as she walked into the classroom, a girl with red hair and glasses wrapped her arms around Kumori's chest. The next second the red haired girl was lying on the floor with a bloody nose but she was getting up.

"Are you okay," asked another girl with short, dark spiky hair.

"I'm fine, thanks," replied Kumori.

"I'm Tatsuki, what's your name," she asked.

"My names Kumori Megami," she replied, "who's that on the floor?"

"Oh, that's Chizuru, don't worry about her, she'll be fine," Tatsuki replied.

Another girl walked up with long, light brown hair, and boobs that look several sizes too big for her. "Hi, you must be the new student, I'm Orihime," she said with a smile.

"It's nice to meet you," replied Kumori, shaking her hand, "my name is Kumori Megami."

Kumori sensed something strange about Orihime, like some hidden power. All of a sudden the teacher walked in and shouted, "Time to sit down, we have a new student," she looked around then asked, "Where's Ichigo?"

"He's in the bathroom," Orihime said instantly.

Kumori could tell she was lying, but why she didn't know. She sensed it before she saw it; a hollow was coming toward the school. Kumori looked at Orihime and saw that she could see the hollow too. Kumori had to think of something fast, but before she could, a soul reaper attacked the hollow. He had spiky, orange hair, and his Zanpaku-to was as long as he was tall. He quickly finished the, and then ran inside the school building.

While the teacher was calling roll, the orange haired kid ran into the room, now dressed in a school uniform. "You're late Ichigo," the teacher said to him without looking up from her list.

"I know," he replied, "I'm sorry."

"Take your seat," she told him.

He did and class began. Time passed quickly, and soon the bell rang for lunch. Kumori sat by herself, calmly eating her lunch, watching the other students socializing, and talking with the ghost of a little boy, to pass the time. Three boys saw her talking with the boy ghost but Kumori was sure that they could not see him.

"Who you talking to, your imaginary friend," one asked and they all laughed. The one who had spoken had black hair the other two didn't seem to talk much just follow the first one around.

Kumori ignored them and started to leave but the two followers blocked her path. They had stopped laughing and the one that talked earlier said, "where do you think you're going, sweetheart," with venom in his tone.

Kumori didn't say anything, just stared at them. They didn't like that apparently. The talkative one grabbed her by the neck and pushed her up against the wall, the other two held down her arms and legs to prevent her from running.

The first one whispered in her ear, "you answer when someone asks you a question," then he punched her across her face.

Kumori's head swam as she held back a cry of pain. She struggled, trying to break free, but they just tightened their grip. The talking one started to choke her; Kumori's vision swam with black spots as she fought for air. Then he pulled out a pocket knife and pointed it at her stomach.

"If you had done as you were told, you might not have gotten hurt," he said to her, and then to his two minions, "hold her arms out."

They did as he said and stretched out Kumori's arms. When they had her secured, the leader dragged the tip of the blade along the length of her right arm, then her left, drawing a thin line of blood. Then the three of them started to laugh again until someone kicked the leader in the face, knocking him away from Kumori.

It was Ichigo, with his friends and Orihime. Ichigo turned and punched the other two guys in the face. Kumori dropped and Orihime and the guy with glasses caught her, as Ichigo and the big one with a lot of muscle pulled the three bullies aside to teach them a lesson.

"Are you ok, Kumori," Orihime asked.

Kumori was dizzy and her vision swam with pain but she nodded. Orihime looked sad but she and the other guy, Kumori remembered his name was Uryu Ishida, helped her to her feet and guided her to the nurses' office.

After the three of them got to the office, the nurse took one look at Kumori and threw a fit. She bandaged Kumori's arms and gave her an ice pack for her face. Once done the three of them headed off to class.

"Thank you for your help," Kumori said.

Orihime and Uryu smiled, but it was Orihime who replied, "Don't worry about it; lots of people are different at this school. If you want you can join us lunch tomorrow."

Kumori smiled, "thank you, I will."

They made it back to class, and Kumori had her first friends.


	4. Chapter 5

**Me: hey everyone, sorry it took so long I was having computer troubles, but enough of that here is the next chapter you all have been waiting for.**

**Kumori: it's about time.**

**Me: don't be rude.**

**Kumori: well you're the one who forgot to do a disclaimer.**

**Me: I am so sorry I forgot.**

**Ichigo: don't be to hard on her, everyone forgets sometimes.**

**Me: how about you two do the disclaimer.**

**Kumori: okay.**

**Ichigo: Nozomi does no-(chokes)**

**Kumori: (the one choking him) I want to say it, Nozomi does not own Bleach, but she is responsible for me, which means if Ichigo has to go to the hospital she gets in trouble.**

**Me: no don't kill him. We need him for something in the next chapter.**

**Kumori: Ohhhhh you just gave a spoiler (evil laughter)**

**Me: sorry everyone, she broke me.**

Ch.5

The next day Kumori sat with Ichigo, Orihime, Chad, and Uryu; just like she promised. Orihime was talking with Uryu and Chad just listened. Kumori was quietly eating her lunch when she noticed Ichigo staring at her, a thoughtful expression on his face.

"What is it," Kumori asked him.

Ichigo shook his head, "nothing, you just look familiar, as if I've seen you before."

Kumori blinked her pale green eyes in confusion. "I don't think there are many people with naturally striped hair," she replied, shrugging.

Ichigo smiled and shook his head again, "it's just the feeling I get, don't worry about it."

"Okay," Kumori replied, but she still wondered why Ichigo thought he had seen her before. She wanted to ask them about the hollow yesterday, but was unsure until a voice inside her gave her encouragement.

"Go on ask them," it said.

So she did. "Are you guys' soul reapers?"

The four of them became quiet. Ichigo was the first to reply, "I am," he said.

Kumori knew about Ichigo, but she didn't show it, but it was the other three she was curious about.

Next to speak was Uryu, "I'm a Quincy."

Kumori looked puzzled at this, "what are those?"

Uryu continued as if he had done this several times, "we also destroy hollows but in a different way from soul reapers."

"Oh," Kumori felt dumb for not knowing this.

"I'm the last Quincy," he finished.

That explained so much, Kumori thought.

Orihime spoke up, "Chad and I have powers different from what you might expect."

Kumori nodded, the two of them did feel different, but she didn't know for sure what they were.

"What about you," Ichigo asked.

Kumori shrugged, "I'm kind of a soul reaper, I can use kido but not draw a Zanpaku-to."

Ichigo thought for a moment then asked, "Do you guys think we should take her to Urahara?"

Kumori had no idea who this person was. A part of her was curious to meet this person, but another part warned her to stay away. "Who is this Urahara," she asked them.

"He's a good friend of ours," Orihime said excitedly.

"With a strange sense of humor," Ichigo whispered under his breath.

"Thanks," Kumori replied quietly, "but no, I can't go."

"Why not," Orihime cried.

"I just can't, I don't want anyone from soul society to find out about me."

"All right," Ichigo said, surprising everyone, "if you don't want us to know, then that's your business."

Kumori smiled, "thanks Ichigo." At that moment the bell rang, and the five of them returned to class.


	5. Chapter 6

**Me: hi, this next chapter is kind of long but I hope you like it. I do not own Bleach, but I am responsible for my OC Kumori.**

Ch.6

Kumori was walking home by herself after school. It was late and she needed to get, before night fell. She was a few blocks away when she senesced a strange spiritual pressure. It felt like a hollow but was somehow different. Suddenly it was right behind her; she turned and got slammed in her chest. Kumori fell to the ground, fighting to replace the air she just lost.

"Well, well. What do we have here, a little soul reaper with no powers," a menacing voice said then laughed.

Kumori looked up and saw what looked like a hollow, but part of his mask was missing, and he carried a Zanpaku-to across his back. Then she looked past him and saw her body lying on the ground. She held up her hands and shouted, "Sokatsui."

The half-hollow only received a burn on his sleeve, but he looked angry. "Oh dear, you ruined my outfit," he said in a sarcastic voice.

She fired again, and kept at until he pulled out his sword and deflected her shots with ease. Kumori was wearing out, she wouldn't be able to keep this up for too much longer, and now she was afraid.

"Why are you scared?"

Kumori had heard that voice before; from somewhere inside her, but why she was hearing it she did not know. The half-hollow struck at her, she barley dogged but crashed into the wall of a nearby deserted shop. She touched the back of her head and found it was warm and wet. Black spots danced in her vision, making it hard to see.

The voice spoke again, "stand and fight."

Kumori could now tell that the voice was female, and it sounded like that of a child. The half-hollow attacked again, Kumori ducked in time, for the wall above her exploded with impact.

"Stop running, fight back," cried the girl's voice.

This time Kumori followed her advice and went on the offense. She gave the half-hollow a roundhouse kick to the head. He blocked it with the flat side of his blade, unfortunately for him though he was not prepared for the force of the kick and ended up having to take several steps back in order to stay upright.

"Not bad," he called, "what's your name?"

"Kumori Megami," she stated proudly and when she did her spiritual pressure began to rise.

The half-hollow smiled, "my name is Shugotenshi, and I am an arancar."

He attacked again but this time he hit home, and sliced through her left shoulder, across her neck, and down her chest. In the split second it took her to fall to her knees, the only thought passing through her mind was, I'm going to die.

"No you won't," the voice of the girl spoke again, "I'll help you, just call my name."

_But I don't know your name_, Kumori thought.

"Pay attention," cried Shugotenshi, bringing his sword down close to her face, "the real fight starts now."

Kumori wished she could go far away from this place, away from the arancar, and away from possible death. She closed her eyes tight, waiting for him to deliver the final blow. It never came, she opened her eyes and found herself in a small garden, mountains surrounded it on all sides, and the full moon shown overhead that reflected in a small pool in the center, and looking into the pool was a girl wearing a black kimono.

"Where am I," Kumori asked out aloud.

The girl turned to face her; she had golden, white hair, black eyes with a reddish tint in them. "You have aloud yourself to retreat farther inside your soul. Since you are too afraid of your enemy to fight on your own, I will assist you. But first you must pass a test."

"What test," Kumori asked, suspicious.

"Nothing dangerous, I assure you," the girl replied, pulling a small bowl from her sleeve. "All of these flowers grow in the garden of your power, but only one flower's roots are able to touch the core of it. All you must do is take this bowl and water that flower."

"But which is the correct one," Kumori asked.

The girl shook her head, "I can't tell you that, you have to find it on your own."

Kumori took the offered bowl from the girl and filled it with water from the pool. She looked around the garden, and started to walk in the direction that drew her attention the most. She could tell when she was close to it, because for some reason it felt familiar. It brought strong memories into the front of her mind, of her mother's hugs, how good it had felt to make friends, and there was also one she did not recognize. It was of a man, she was unable to see his face, though he still felt familiar. Finally she found it; the flower was a black and red tulip. Kumori knelt and let the water be consumed by its roots.

The girl smiled, "whenever you face an enemy, I will be right by your side."

The garden faded and Kumori was once again facing the arancar. Only this time she was wearing a soul reaper uniform. Shugotenshi looked surprised but smiled, "not so weak now are you. Good, maybe you'll put up a better fight."

Kumori drew the sword at her waist, it was a lot thinner than she expected and the tip was flat instead of curved. Either way it felt comfortable in her hands. Shugotenshi attacked and Kumori easily blocked and then made her own attack almost taking off his arm. This surprised him, and he almost looked afraid. He regained his footing and let his spiritual pressure rise, a look of murder on his face.

"Are you ready," Kumori directed her question at the sword in her hands.

"Yes," replied the girl.

Kumori nodded then shouted, "scream Kurohime (Black princess)." A flash of black energy erupted from Kurohime and cut the arancar in half, ending his life. His body faded the way all hollows do, until there was nothing left. Kumori lay down, her exhaustion got the best of her and she fell asleep

Kumori opened her eyes; she was once again inside her body and was being carried by someone. She glanced up and saw that familiar spiky orange hair.

"Thanks Ichigo," she whispered.

He tightened his grip a little to let her know that he had heard. Kumori drifted back to sleep with a smile on her face.


End file.
